1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a baby walker and more particularly to one that is capable of assisting infant children to learn to walk, and features a good sense of security and comfort for the walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the growth of infant children, a baby walker (customarily named: crab carriage) always plays the role of a growth assistant to help babies transit from crawling stage through to walking stage. By means of the baby walker, the child's feet are available to touch the ground. And through the push of the baby walker, an infant child is able to learn to stand up and walk. FIGS. 1 & 2 show the structure of a prior baby walker 1, comprising:
a base 10, hollow in shape, having a plurality of rollers 11 at its bottom, used to roll against the ground, and the base 10 is provided with an upward extended foldable brace 12 at each of the two internal sides facing to each other; and
a hollow surround 13, placed fixedly on top of the two foldable braces 12, having a soft seat 14 at the center of its bottom portion where the seat is provided with openings at both laterals to seat a riding infant child, where the child's feet pass through the openings of the seat 14 for stretching downward;
During the use of the baby walker, an infant child is held to tuck in the surround 13 and place on the seat 14, where the child's feet pass through the openings of the seat 14 to touch the ground, and the child is ready to learn to walk in both sitting and standing postures with the support of the baby walker 1; since the physique of the infant child is not yet developed well, the muscles for sustaining the body are susceptible to fatigue for a long sitting which would bring about great discomfort. On the other hand, a long-time learning of using two legs to move during the early stage of infancy would have the infant trunk prematurely suffer entire body weight, which easily leads to the O-typed leg shape. Besides, the prior baby walker 1 is short of breaks at its rollers 11. As an infant child is prompt in moving the baby walker, which surely makes the rollers 11 to roll rapidly. And it means the infant child is easily subject to injury if no breaks.